jumpariofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
These are the player's usernames and descriptions about them. Bendy: An actual 9 year old.No one knows much HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love.No one really knows much. KWIAMCOOL: is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has a amazing personality she has all the good traits in a fried you would want there is no good trait she dosen't have she has them all.ALSO SHES VERY FREKIN PRETTY Also she is very cool. KWgothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of the realm, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wikki. UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. Ashley: She is pretty cool and friendly, unless you get on her bad side.She kind of hates Fire, but on the other hand, she acts cool around him after she broke up with Fire. She currently has a crush which no one knows about.Shes also very sweet and kind and nice to anyone who dosen't PISS HER OFF.so when you see her say HELLO!! Fire: He's 15 and played for 3 years. I don't know how he has the time to play this game but he is funny and the most insane guy you'll know. Basically, the whole jumpar community is like a family to him and he is really sweet once you become family to him.He gives great advise to anyone and knows anyone very freaking well its a lil scary.He helps everyone. He tries to be kind to Ashley after the break up, but sometimes, he feel likes he needs a break from her.He is on very alot but not much your lucky if you see him. {SCY}Hope: She is an awesome friend. Plays sports and is really nice until you mess with her or her friends. She is always playing, so give her a warm welcome! Her latest name is HopesAngel and SUPREME HOPE. Gave up her relationship with Fire to Ashley and has another crush, named Sam in her school. KWmiami: Old player she was once very popular and her friends miss her dearly. Her whereabouts are unknown. You might see her as Miss Psycho.She left a long time ago no one knows what or where he is or could be.Jello wishes she knew her. Parazival: Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you he's cool.And a lil weird and dosen't talk much. VikkstarFan: Still the gay, BTS loving, piece of trash that she always was. Very moody and online sisters with KWmiami, will kill you in a heartbeat, is science buddies with Fire, also a huge smart ass when you get logical with her. The salt is strong with this one.(Low-key likes fancifction) {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful. When she Is mad Storm turns into a real hurricane. Goldie/Blondie: She used to play a lot then (sadly) she had to stop playing for a year. When she came back people didn't remember her and so she was really sad. She plays basketball all the time and is nice when you get to know her. ~393~: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. Agt_Falcon: A Christian Jumpar player that HATES swearing. He's friends with {SCY}Hope, ArtyParty4, and Bleeding Heart. Really chill until someone insults his friends. He's always online looking for new friends,He does afk a lot he says I HAVE A LIFE when you ask him why.But at the end of the day hes very sweet and nice also calls jello PINEAPPLE.So say hi when you see him. The Fact Girl: AKA Ashley in her fact mode. The mode Marsh Maello likes, and the mode Agt_Falcon hates.But she is also very funny and kind so when you see her say hi. Marsh Maello: Loves facts that Ashley annoys people with. He's all cool and awesome. He's pretty friendly and likes to say REEEE a lot hes very funny,weird and sweet.So when you see him make sure to say hi. Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer.SO WATCH OUT!! Jinxs: Cool and awesome player in the Jumpar community, but always feels blue because of his name.He really is a kind person who is sad a lot so when you talk to him please don't be uptight or rude. So when you see him please be a kind friend and cheer him up! SupremeNope/NopesAngel: He/she not sure likes to say nope. Is an explorer of the cough syrup realm, a dextronaut, if you will. Also is very annoying in general.And is not a very good friend but as jumpar family we get used to it. (WMC)Fruit: Amazing person in general.She is very funny,nice,caring,courageous,loving,weird,and very sweet friend. She is also an amazing artist and trumpet player. When you see her you will want to be her friend immediately.She is a very good friend to go to in need help or advise shes always there for you.She also makes the best weird funny faces of all time.Also is good friends with JELLO. Aelin: Formerly known as Pin. She is a really fun birb.She is very sweet,kind,funny,and a good weird.She is Friends with KWIAMCOOL and (WMC)Fruit and many others. {JUST}JELLO-She has played for 4 years.She is a very wonderful,Very pretty,very funny and kind person and will try (and will)to become friends with you immediately.She loves everyone and she Is friends with almost everyone on the server and is very supportive.etc in conclusion a friend everyone should have.And her high score is 999.SHE DOES NOT LIKE BEING IGNORED!!!!! AKOJerry-OG from what I can remember.He is no longer playing jumpar not many people remember him tho.He was just a cool and amazing friend so I just thought he should be here.Not sure why he stopped he just went and disappeared one day. Puggles/pugs- Is very kind and sweet.Jello and him are very good friends and they are on a lot and you will see them together. He is also very adorable and very funny.So when you see him make sure to say hi to him and jello.